Dirty Little Secret
by AWoodenRose
Summary: ABANDONED
1. The Kill

**After Regionals**

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt says touching his hand.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine says turning around.

"Have you seen Rachel anywhere? I want to congratulate her."

"No, I haven't."

"Oh." Kurt shows disappointment through his voice.

"Good luck finding her." Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiles and moves on. He would be able to go and look for her in the green room, but if everyone was there. He wouldn't be able to get his job done. There was tap on his back. He turns around, and grins.

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel says.

"Rachel!" He says excitedly. He hugs her tightly wanting to squeeze her eyes out of her head. "Congratulations on that victory of yours."

"Thank you." She says flattered.

"I have something to give you, for you victory." He hands her a blindfold.

"A blindfold?"

"Put it on, I need to take you some place where you'll get your gift."

Rahel put on the blindfold. Kurt guided her to a fire exit. It didn't have an alarm, he opened it and lead Rachel to the alleyway where the dumpster was. He closed the door quietly. He took the knife out of his blazers sleeve. Rachel's back was facing him. He held the knife to her neck.

"Kurt, a necklace how sweet, but I already have the one Finn gave me."

"Guess again, Rachel." Kurt whispers in her ear.

"This has to be a necklace Kurt."

He slices her neck open. Her body falls dead silent on the street pavement. He takes his blindfold. Wipes the blood on his blade off. A wicked grin spreads across his face.

Two Weeks Later

"And so Rachel Berry's serial killer has yet to be found. Police say once he or she is found that charges are inevitable." The news reporter makes Kurt freeze in his living room.

"Kurt what's wrong?" His father's voice asks. "This serial killer thing is making you all jumpy lately."

"Well, you know if a person killed Rachel…they could strike me next or maybe even Finn." Kurt pauses. "They could come after you dad."

"Kurt, I won't let anyone touch you. Your going to be late for your date with Blaine if you don't leave now."

"It's just coffee dad."

His father smiles at him. Kurt smiles back. He runs to his dad before he leaves, kisses his cheek. Then he leaves for coffee.

The Coffee Shop

Kurt lets out a sigh. Blaine is late again. He wonders what is taking him so long. Maybe an emergency Warblers meeting that he was not notified about. He turns on his phone. No new messages. He drinks the warmth, he hopes it will soothe his tension. He wanted to see Blaine. He was going to tell him his dirty secret.

The bell rings on the shop door rings. Kurt looks at the door, it's Blaine. Kurt stands up leaving the table abandoned. He hugs him close. "I've been waiting for such a long time." "I'm sorry." Blaine whispers.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Hrm?" Blaine whispers. He was taking in the scent of Kurt. He was taking in all of Kurt. "It's a secret. We should go to my car. Or the bathroom or something." Kurt whispers.

"That's right." Blaine looks straight up. "I really had to pee."

Kurt shakes his head in embarrassment. The two of them walk to the bathroom holding hands. Blaine opens the door. Kurt walks in first. He walks to the sink and stares at himself in the mirror. Blaine goes to the urinal. "So, what did you need to tell me?" Blaine asks.

Kurt turns on the water. He starts to wash his hands. He breathes slowly. "I killed Rachel." He says feeling his heart sink and weighs fly off of his shoulders. "You did what?" Blaine asks. Now he is washing his own hands.

"I killed her. I'm sorry Blaine. It's not my fault but the world is better off without her." Kurt starts to cry.

"It's okay Kurt, we'll get through this together right?" Blaine holds Kurt's hands and kisses him. "I killed someone once to you know."

Kurt's eyes get wider. "Y-you did?" He whispers.

Blaine nods. "He was my best friend. I loved him, wanted to marry him even. Then he fell in love with this girl. I killed her out of jealousy."

"What about the boy?"

"I forgot about him."

"How old were you?" Kurt asks out of disbelief.

"Old enough to remember."


	2. What Do We Do Now?

_**The long awaited second chapter.**_  
_**[Sorry guys I kept putting this off]**_

* * *

Kurt walked uneasily to his bedroom. He knew that his hands had been covered in her blood. He knew that Blaine was going to be with him every step of the way. All Kurt could do was sit back and lie. What was he doing though? He shouldn't have done this, no matter what Rachel had done to him.

* * *

Pavarotti's voice didn't wake him up this morning. The bird was gone; he still mourned the loss of the little bird. It was his inspiration. He walked over to the table that the little casket he had been working on was. He let a little smile show.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Kurt? Its breakfast, you better come downstairs real fast." Finn's voice sang through the door. "We have waffles."

"I'll be downstairs in a minute!" Kurt called back. He remembered it was Saturday and didn't bother to get dressed. He ran downstairs in his silk blue pajamas, just like when he was little.  
He saw the moist golden waffles sitting on a plate being passed around the table. He sat down in his spot next to his father. The plate was finally passed to him, he choose the waffle on the bottom of the plate, and then let the syrup drizzle onto the waffle.

"I can't believe it." Finn began to speak.  
Kurt looked up from cutting his waffles into small pieces. "What?" He asked trying to take the nervous out of his voice.

"Somebody killed Rachel." Finn said. Kurt could tell he was holding back salty tears.

"What!" Kurt tried to sound like what Finn said was unbelievable.

Finn nodded and shoved pancake into his mouth. Burt and Carole looked at each other in confusion. Kurt let a fake tear travel down his cheek. He excused himself from the table, letting the pancake become soggy in the maple. He ran back upstairs into his room. He plopped onto the bed.

"Was that enough?" Kurt whispered to himself. "I hope it was."

* * *

Half an hour later, Finn walked into Kurt's room. "Hey," He began. "I'm sorry about Rachel and all. I know you were kind of good friends with her."

"Sometimes, we had our moments." Kurt said.

Finn let a smile play across his face. He sat down on the end of the bed next to Kurt's feet. Kurt sat up and joined him.

"Who do you think did it?" Finn asked.

Kurt felt something stab at his heart. "Uh…I don't know…maybe it was Quinn." Kurt knew that Finn was going to think something was up.

"Quinn?" Finn asked.

Kurt's palms became sweaty. "Yeah, I think its best you leave now." Kurt gulped. "I need to get ready to see Blaine today, we have some plans."

"Kurt, will you tell me what's wrong?" Finn asked holding the door closed.

"I'm the one that killed Rachel." Kurt said. "If you tell anyone," He paused and sweat broke across his face. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you to."

Kurt could feel the fear rise in Finn. Finn opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know what to say to Kurt. Did he tell the police? His mom or maybe he should tell Burt? He was at a loss of words. "Kurt, why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know. It was a stupid idea! I can't bring her back though!" Kurt started to yell. "Just get out!"

Finn left Kurt to his thoughts in disgust. He didn't know what he was going to do; if he covered up for Kurt he would be playing a role in Kurt's crime. Yet, if he told Kurt would kill him. He was stuck and couldn't get out.

* * *

What had Kurt done? He had told Finn all about how he had killed Rachel. He had told Finn that if he had turned Kurt in that he would kill him. Kurt was a failure at murder. He had just let someone else in on his crime.  
It was best if he just killed Finn as well. Where would that get him though?

His cell phone went off. He picked it up and realized that it was from Blaine. _Hey, you want to come meet me for coffee?_

Kurt thought for a moment. He needed to tell Blaine about his "problem". _Sure_. He responded.

Two seconds later Blaine responded with. _See you there._

* * *

Kurt waited and waited for Blaine to show up. He was running late this time. Kurt tapped his fingers on the table. Blaine finally walked in. Kurt stood up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Blaine said to Kurt.

"It's fine." Kurt smiled.

Blaine sat down across from Kurt. "You ordered my coffee for me." Blaine smiled.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"So, how is you're hiding of the evidence going?" Blaine asked.

"I slipped. Finn knows that I exterminated her."

Blaine lets out a sigh. Then lets out a sigh, Kurt knew what was coming next. The words "You're going to have to kill him" we're going to shoot out of Blaine's mouth any second.

"I should've known." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It's your first time. I knew you were going to slip." Blaine frowned. "You're going to have to kill Finn to."

"I can't do that!" Kurt shouted. "Finn is my step-brother!" People were starting to stare. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand quickly.

"I'll do it for you." Blaine whispered.

"No." Kurt shook his head and tears started to form in his eyes. He sniffed. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm so upset; I just threw on clothes at random this morning."

Blaine stared at Kurt for awhile. He then takes Kurt's hands from across the table. "Kurt," He began. "I told you already, we're going to get through this together. No matter how many people we slaughter." His voice was just above a whisper now. "I'm going to kill Finn for you."

"We shouldn't talk about this in a public place." Kurt said.

"Want to go to Dalton with me?" Blaine paused and cleared his throat. "We could sing about it."

"What song is there to sing about man-slaughter?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, we'll find something." Blaine said.

Kurt and Blaine left the coffee shop. Both of them we're now partners in crime.


	3. Car Accident

The song I'm using for this Chapter is "Trick and Treat" originally sung by Japanese Voice Synthesizer(s) [VOCALOID] Rin and Len Kagamine  
Blaine's Part is in **Bold**  
Kurt's Part is in _Italics_  
And Kurt and Blaine together is _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Blaine looks through his yellow Ipod nano. Blaine was looking for a certain song to play for this particular moment. It was a song about killing. That made a chill run up and down Kurt's spine. Blaine clicks the button in the middle to play the song. He hands Kurt a sheet of paper. "All of the highlights are your part." He says.

Kurt nods his head and studies the material for a little while. The song plays through Blaine's headphones. Blaine sings the first paragraph. The song was originally in Japanese but they were singing an English translation that Blaine had randomly found on the internet.

**Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet**_  
_**Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet  
**

Kurt takes a breath and burst out the first line.

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark_  
_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, **let's play a game, on your mark!**_

**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick  
**  
Kurt stares confused at the paper, but continues to sing the odd song.

_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep  
_**because they are heaven-made,**_** have one and fall asleep**  
_  
Blaine walks over to Kurt and takes his hands. They twirl for a minute as he continues his part of the song.  
_  
But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations  
_**You will see that you hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**_  
_**You've already given up, _don't take it back, it's a deal_**

There was a break in the song.

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife**_  
_**A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life**_  
Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night **unconsciously frightened me**_

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek before his next line.

**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early**_  
If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?  
_**But you still wear lies,_ so let's go back to our play tonight_**

The song stops for a minute. It's a speaking part. Kurt takes it. "Hey…give me that?" Then he giggles just like the girl in the song.  
The two of them finish the final paragraphs of the song.

**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**  
**Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**  
_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_

**_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now_**  
**_Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even to need to know how_**  
**_Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality_**  
**_Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me_**

The song ends. They are left holding each other and they laugh hysterically. Blaine lets out a sigh. Kurt continues to giggle.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asks tugging on Kurt's sleeve.

Kurt stares at him for a minute. He tilts his head to the left. Would he really want his step-brother to be killed? He bites his bottom lip. Kurt lets out a squeal like noise.

"Kurt?" Blaine touches Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay, you can kill Finn." Kurt sighs. "Just make sure it's easy and somewhat painless."

"I'll try my best." Blaine says.

"I should be getting home now." Kurt says. He hugs Blaine goodbye and leaves for home.

* * *

Kurt walks to his room.

"Wait! Kurt!" It's his father.

Kurt stops in his tracks. He lets out a nervous breath. He turns around to see his dad. "Yes?" Kurt tries to say sweetly.  
"I need to talk to you about that girl who died."

Kurt feels a shock spread through his body. He squeezes his hands together. "Okay." He says shakily.

"Well yesterday we had a conversation about it in the living room. The news came on and you were all nervous and shaky like you are now." His father could see past Kurt completely. "And today at breakfast, you pretended that you didn't know that she was dead. I just want to know if you know something. If you do you should tell someone."

Kurt bites his bottom lip. He draws blood. "I was just trying to show Finn some sympathy." He says confidently. He was holding on by the skin of his tastes his blood running into his mouth. It tastes bitter.

A scream comes from the kitchen. It's Carole. Kurt and Burt run downstairs to see what the problem is.

"Carole what is it?" Kurt asks taking her hands in his.

"Finn…h-he is dead." She says.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine had done it. Finn was gone. Kurt let go of Carole's hands and felt a knot rise in his stomach. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. His father held Carole as she cried. Kurt fell to the floor.

"How did he go?" Kurt whispers.

"He got into a car accident. His head was crushed like a watermelon." Carole cried some more.

A car accident, was Blaine trying to get himself killed as well? Kurt stands up and runs to his room. He falls onto his bed. Hot tears strike the surface of his face. They fall like bullets. Why did he kill her? This would have never happened if it weren't for Rachel's death.

Kurt should've just killed himself.


End file.
